Before I Go
by Tiftaf02387
Summary: Before Harry goes to the Forbidden Forest to give himself to Voldemort Hermione tell him how she truly feels. Rated high T and contains spoilers. OneShot


**Author Notes: First I don't own anything it all is from the briliant mind of J.K Rowling and to the Waner Bros. for the movies.**

**IMPORTANT! I have to say if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows or seen Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2, this will contain spoilers! Further more this is a story I have been working of for a long time now, and I tried very hard to do good on it, so please tell me what you think I would like to know:) So thats all I have to say enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

><p>How could this happen? I never thought to for my part that I would have to be dead in the hour. Was this possible? I didn't think Snape's memories would solve all- well most of the problems. I couldn't even guess what those memories were going to be about. Now I have to be dead in the hour, nothing what I thought.<p>

Standing up from the floor and walking out of Dumbledore's old office I started heading to the forest. The thing first, I wish I could achieve were my goals I never did yet in life, the ones I never had time for. It doesn't matter now... I need to set my goals and wishes aside so all these others can achieve theirs in the future and live their lives with pleasure.

I thought about everything I have done and tried to do in my life despite the fact that walking through the Hogwart halls. This all stopped when I turned the corner to find my two best friends sitting at the bottom of the stairs close together. This blew the thought of what I was thinking.

When I almost reached them both Hermione turned around and looked up at me, not far behind Ron did the same. I ignored them and kept walking.

Right when I passed by Hermione spoke up and said, "Where have you been?"

"We thought you gone to the forest," Ron said not even a second after Hermione.

I kept walking and said, "I'm going there now."

"Are you mad? No, you can't give yourself up to him," Ron called. Causing me to stopped at the top of the next flight of stairs and waited.

A moment of silence came upon the three of us, tell Hermione broke it asking, "What is it Harry?"

Again silence crept upon us tell Hermione said, "What is you know."

I turned around and looked at her for a moment. I opened my mouth took a deep breath and said, "There is a reason I can hear them... the horcruxs."

It was silent around us. Hermione looked at me in horror not wanting to really know what I'm going to say next.

"I think I've known for a while," I said along with a paused," and I think you know to."

Everything was silent except Hermione's sighed and cries, "I'll go with you."

"No. Kill the snake, kill the snake and then it's just him," I said immediately.

Next thing I knew Hermione came at me, and threw her arms around me. We hugged in silence while I stared at Ron. He had sadness on his face, but nothing like Hermione. I wasn't shocked, he seemed a little but just sad.

I pulled away from Hermione and walked off without another look in their eyes or any other word out of my mouth. Once I arrived at the last staircase and turned the corner so Hermione or Ron could not see me when I heard something or someone.

Stopping I didn't move or anything just listened carefully. What could that be? Turing around I could hear the noise better.

"Harry!"

That's all I heard. It was Hermione. I stood still looking behind me at nothing. There was no one, tell Hermione stepped off the last stair and turned to the right and ran into me. Stepping back a little she wrapped her arms around me again firmly. I did the same, but not as tense.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

I said nothing, just kept silent.

She pulled away a little from the hug and looked me deep in my tender eyes. Looking into hers was the same, sad and worried; sad and shocked about everything. Hermione gradually moved in closer to me. She kept getting closer tell her lips touched mine.

First the kiss was alarming for the both of us. I didn't expect it and I don't think she did either. After a while we let go a bit and it wasn't as shocking or tens, but calm and loving. Not calm and loving as I thought of her in a sister way. We looked at each other in the eyes wondering if we felt the same way. Slowly once again she moved towards me. This time I did the same. It became a shorter distance for us to go when we both moved, for that we reached each other quickly. The instant our lips touched again I felt it, and I could tell she has as well. To show how I felt, I began to kiss back more than I have ever to any girl. This could tell if she really did feel the same or if it was my imagination. Luckily for me it wasn't my imagination, she really felt the same, but kissing me the same way.

First I moved my arms around her waist to hold her closer. For her she pulled her arm up and around my neck, and I around her waist. Together we kept like this until I finally pulled away saying, "I need to go."

Everything we have just done made Hermione forget what was happening around them, a war. Her shocked sad face appeared once again and said, "How much time?"

Looking around I thought back at when I passed a clock in Dumbledore's old office, having it read: 11:30, thirty minutes before Voldemort expecting me in the Forbidden Forrest.

"In about twenty," I told her guessing.

Talking a deep breath Hermione launched forward once more and hugged me the same as she has the past two times. Pulling away a little she looked around when her eyes landed on a door. I looked at Hermione's face which was so close to mind, as well as her body that was in my arms, probably for the last time.

"Come," She said backing away. Grabbing my arm and pulled me along towards the door she spotted. Once we arrived she grabbed the door handle with her free hand and pulled it open. It was empty. That's all it was also it was one of the perfectly new places in this castle from the war that wasn't destroyed. If you stayed in here and got distracted you could never remember a war was going on, the room was so unbroken. Hermione kept pulling me into the classroom tell both of us were inside. Closing the door she turned to me and said, "Harry," she paused a moment and continued, "Harry, I... I have been keeping this in for four years." she looked up from the dark floor to my eyes. I could see the light shadow on her face from the window nearby, with her eyes twinkling so brightly.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "I just want to tell you while I still have the chance." As she finished her sentence her voice crates. I didn't like to think we were in this perfect room I'd have to leave soon and never see her while being alive again. I open my mouth without saying anything and wondering what she meant.

"Harry, I love you," Hermione told me straight out. Looking at her I said, "Of course I love you to Hermione,"

"No not like that," She said fast before I could cut in, "I love you. I want to be with you."

I looked at her in shock. I never thought this would happen. Looking down she said, "I know you wouldn't feel the same, I just had to get it out of the way." I looked at her in shock. Grabbing her face and pulling it up so she would look me I the eyes closely I said, "Hermione Granger, I love you as well."

I never told anyone, before, no one in the world. It happening in third year, but I thought it was just some little thing, and she wouldn't like me anyways. During the summer I let it go, tell she showed up at the Weasley's for the World Cup. I remembered again, and my feelings continued. During the Yule Ball, my thought of her grew bigger once I saw her dressed so marvelously. That's when I began to realize I loved my best friend, Hermione Granger. I still thought she wouldn't feel the same way during fifth year and let it go and tried to move on by liking Cho Chang, it worked until everyone in D.A got angry at her for telling Umbridge about our secret club group, or should I say her friend. In sixth year Hermione as still in the back of my mind, but I forgot my love for her. She was just my friend, my sister, best friend. I started to see I was just trying to deny my feelings towards Hermione once she and Ron started showing affection, and I getting jealous. By Ron choosing Lavender Brown, Hermione was a reek. Luckily for me I was there to help her. Once she and Ron forgave each other I began angry once more. I was angry up tell last winter when Ron left us. It was all good; apart from I had to hold my feelings in once again towards Hermione. Now here we are the moment I have been waiting for. The moment I have been waiting for nearly half my life, just right at the end getting what I wanted.

I leaned my forehead against hers while she said, "You have?" I nodded slowly closing my eyes. Even if Voldemort expected me in nearly fifteen minutes, I needed this moment. I'll take it all in tell that time, tell twelve o'clock, tell the last minutes of this day dies forever. Tell I use all my time up and now can just apparited to the Forbidden Forest. That's what I determination on.

"When did you start feeling this way?" I asked Hermione after a moment of silence as we kept still with our foreheads touching.

"Since we saved Ron from Sirius," Hermione said simply. I swallowed deeply and said, "Me too."

Hermione took another deep breath and said, "I wish we could freeze time and do everything together we never got to do yet." I thought of things that we never really have done yet, it wasn't much. As friends we have done a lot. What else would there be?

Chuckling I asked, "Like what?"

Looking down Hermione pulled out her wand from her back pocket and flicked it towards an old record player in a nearby corner near the window. As it began to play, it was a bit scratchy, nothing major though. As Hermione kept looked down I looked at her face wondering what all this meant. What could this mean? What is she trying to do? Keep me longer to where I can't even go to Voldemort? Finally she looked up at me. Her eyes still sparkling from the moonlight outside, this time tears where added. Slowly I pulled my thumb up to her face and wiped a single tear away. Why did she have to cry?

As the record continued to play I pulled Hermione closer to me. Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck again, and I around her waist. With our chins on our shoulders we moved slowly to the hushed music.

I didn't get how this isn't something we haven't done before. We danced like this not even a year ago. What is so special about this time? Oh yeah… this time we have kissed before. Now we know how we feel. What do we do about Ginny and Ron? It won't matter anyways, I will be dead by dawn and Hermione can still have Ron.

Hermione and I continued to dance without changing our position, also without any sound. We just moved in circles thinking. Once the song came to an end and it was soundless once again, we pulled away to get a look into our eyes again.

For the third time that night I found each other's lips touching. Out of the two kisses, this was the most passionate. While we continued to kiss we began to back up to the nearby wall. Shortly once Hermione was up against it we still kissed but took it a step further. Under my jack and shirt Hermione began to pull her hands up both the clothing and touching my bare chest. As her cold hands remained to wonder around my upper body our lips apart, with mine attaching to her neck, hers free. Following Hermione's hands going up and down my chest a few times she began to head towards my pants to unbutton. I couldn't do this, not now. I have another place to be. A place to where I can save her life, others lives, and maybe if I survive we can do this anytime we would like in the future. For now though, it necessarily had to stop. Before the single button on my pants went thru the whole and was loose I took one hand off her back and onto her one hand pulling the button away. Taking my lips off her and looking her in her closed eyes, wanted them to open we paused. It seems to take her a moment to realize we weren't doing anything and opened her eyes and found mine immediately. Her breath was heavier than before and her chest moved up and down a bit faster.

"Hermione," I whispered very gently. In reply was nothing but silence. Nothing could be heard but the air that she was breathing in and out and her heart, that I could now hear seeing as she pulled my head down to her chest and held onto my head.

Opening my mouth I took a second to speak and whispered, "I have to go."

Her breath has calmed down a great deal, but we kept our spot we stood in. Standing up straight I was pulled out of Hermione's arms that feel freely to her side. Unknowingly to me she closed her eyes again. Stepping closer to her I kissed her forehead slowly taking all the moment in time I could get with her before I would leave. Depart her, depart the world and depart our love in stillness. Unable to take it anymore I pulled away and walked out away from her closing my eyes. Last I saw of her was a one single tear falling out of her closed eye and down her red cheek. The last I heard was a whimper from the crying I caused, the crying we caused. Swiftly I open the door to the classroom not capable to take in the state she was in and furthermore walked out, closing the door behind me; doing all this in silence, without her even knowing she was left by yourself in a gloomy quiet room.

She got what she desired, I got what I desired, we both got what we most wanted and that was each other. Regardless of how heartbreaking it was to go away I knew I gave her what she always wanted, and she gave me what I wanted as well. Now she would be pleased with a memory before I died and I a memory when we both were living at the same point in time.


End file.
